


Asking for it

by unchxrted



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: After the events of the Lost Legacy, Chlodine - Freeform, F/F, Hotel Sex, Lesbian Sex, Nudity, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unchxrted/pseuds/unchxrted
Summary: After the events of the Lost Legcay. Meenu allows the trio to stay in one of her rooms, and Nadine and Chloe decide to share one. And a shower.





	Asking for it

**Author's Note:**

> My first Uncharted fic <3 So Chloe and Nadine are my favourites in Uncharted, and I wanted to write about what happened after they had saved a huge city from mass destruction. Comments and feedback would be greatly appreciated, and you can also follow my instagram @unchxr.ted if you like ;^) Enjoy <3

Surprisingly enough, the journey back to the city wasn't too boring. Nadine had begged Chloe to stop at one point when she spotted a gathering of monkeys (grey Langur monkeys, she had told Chloe as if it was the most obvious fact in the world), to which they parked up and settled for around half an hour before climbing back into the 4X4 again. 

The sky was soon settling into a dusky sunset, the pinks and peaches softening into a warm amber. By the time they had arrived back at the city, the sky was a cloudless royal navy, littered with twinkling orbs of stars visible for miles. Although still humid, the air was pleasantly cool against skin in comparison to the scorching heat that the three had endured earlier on in the day. Chloe released a soft sigh as she stepped out of the vehicle. Sure, there were several scratches and bumps here and there, but not enough to warrant a HUGE fine. Handing the keys over to the man, Chloe's face soon turned apologetic. "We're sorry about the damage. Here," she handed over a thick wad of cash, enough to cover the repairs on the 4X4. "Keep any spare cash. Thank you for the vehicle."

The man, who had remained silent throughout, nodded. "Thank you, lady." He beamed, the words almost unrecognisable through his thick accent. Chloe simply beamed back, before turning back to Nadine and Sam, who seemed awfully quiet. 

"Pizza?" Chloe suggested, a light smile on her face. The pair nodded, and without a moment to spare they headed towards the market. 

The market was welcoming to Chloe; it reminded her of a time she had visited a while back with someone she loved. The sweet scents of curries and fruits always left her ravenous, knowing full well just how delicious they all were. She had almost forgotten the location of Meenu's father's stall, until she felt a heavy weight crash into the side of her and a pair of arms snake around her. 

"You came back! I knew you would!" Meenu's words were muffled against Chloe's stomach, which only made the other laugh.

"I told you I'd NEVER leave you alone if it was my choice." Chloe's expression contorted into a light grin. "You had something to eat yet?" When Meenu shook her head, she added: "Well I hope you're still up for that pizza I promised."

Meenu giggled, before grabbing Chloe's arm and leading her away before the other two could even speak. 

"This is Nadine and Sam-" Chloe said, whilst trying not to stumble over her own feet. "My friends I said I had to go and help?"

"Hi." Sam chuckled, jogging to keep up and feeling slightly self-conscious at the way the Indian girl eyed him up sceptically.

"Do they work for the CIA as well?" Was Meenu's response.

That earned a bark of laughter from Nadine, who had been quiet up until that point. "Quite the opposite. More like pirates."

"Pirates?" Meenu stopped dead in her tracks and span around to face Nadine. She stared for a moment, as if trying to make up her mind on something important. Finally, she beamed at her. "That's very cool!" 

Nadine chuckled, before nudging her on. "Come on, kid. Show us the pizza."

\------

A little while later, Chloe, Sam, Nadine and Meenu were perched on a bench with 3 pizza boxes stacked, almost empty, beside them. Sam had a dark expression on his face after Meenu had scolded him for "ruining the moment" with his plans on selling the Tusk (which had only made Nadine and Chloe laugh), and hadn't spoken since. Meanwhile, Nadine and Chloe were simply moaning in appreciation for the cheesy pizza they were shoving into their faces. After not eating all day and night, the two were appreciating a little junk food. Well, more than a little. 

"So, Meenu," Chloe began, struggling to wipe her chin after a string of cheese had broken and fallen against it. "You said you had a room?"

At that, Meenu's face lit up. "Four hundred rupees-"

"Ah, ah. You told me it was three hundred- I recall. 'Best deal in all of India'." A smirk replaced Chloe's smile, and Meenu sighed in defeat.

"Three hundred rupees." She looked at Sam, then back at Chloe. "Each."

Chloe feigned shock, and clutched her chest. "EACH?!" Then, she chuckled and glanced towards the male in the group. "Hey Sam, mind paying for your own room?"

The man, who had been struggling to bite through a strand of cheese, looked up. "Seriously? Why is it always me who gets the shit end of the stick?"

Chloe simply smirked harder, before looking back at Meenu, ignoring Sam's splutters. "Looks like we have a deal."

Like the cat that got the cream, Meenu set down a pizza crust back in the empty box.

The boombox behind them was pleasant company, as were the overlapping sounds of conversation between stall-owners and tourists. Low hanging fairy lights provided a subtle glow of light to illuminate the nearby stalls, casting heavy shadows across the ground. For the first time in days, Chloe could feel the tension releasing from her shoulders. No Asav creeping round the corner with a gun in his hand, no fuming Nadine to have to keep sweet, no Shoreline hanging about like a ticking time bomb, and no nuclear bomb seconds from detonating in the city. Simply the warm air, the smell of freshly-baked pizza and Meenu's contagious laughter. For the first time in days, Chloe was relaxed. Well, as much as paranoid treasure-hunter Chloe could relax, anyway. 

By the time the group had finished off the third pizza (Nadine mumbling something about eating too much and needing to lay down), Meenu was leading them to their rooms. She handed Chloe a key, and told them that there was already shower gel and shampoo in the shower, and that she "needed it". Chloe thanked her, before entering her room and setting down her things.

It was small, granted, but cosy. The bed sheets were a vivid red that matched Chloe's (filthy) shirt, and there was a small TV on a table in the corner. Chloe also spotted two Turka's folded neatly on a chest of drawers, and gave Nadine a small smile. "At least we won't have to wear these grimy things for any longer." Without a second's hesitation, Chloe kicked the door shut and began to strip. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she pulled the shirt off with ease, although she cringed when the smell of a few days without a shower hit her. "Jesus-!"

Nadine was chuckling, her arms crossed. "You can't smell any worse than me. Why don' you go shower? I'll try washing these clothes."

"Oh, no." Chloe shook her head. "You're getting in the shower with me. You're right about me not smelling worse than you."

Nadine opened her mouth, mainly out of confusion, before Chloe interrupted again. 

"No excuses. Strip now."

It took all the strength Nadine had to not stare at Chloe's naked body once the woman had taken all her clothing off. Patches of dirt and dried, crusting blood masked the soft glowing of Chloe's creamy, honeyed skin, although Nadine could still feel her heart rate increasing as every microsecond passed. Quickly she turned around (more to hide the pink dusting across her cheeks than anything) and began to undo her pants.

"Good girl." Chloe praised, her voice low, before heading into the bathroom. This gave Nadine enough time to release the breath she had been holding, before following after Chloe into the small room a moment later. The water was already running; steam from the shower was forming condensation on the windows. "You made it."

Chloe was underneath the shower, her back to Nadine, showing off her perfectly rounded ass.

"Uh, ja." Nadine simply said in response. The shower stall seemed too small for the both of them, though Nadine didn't say anything. Instead, she opened the door and slid in beside Chloe, closing in on the gap between their naked bodies. Once the water hit her tired muscles, Nadine simply released a small groan.

"That's what I thought, too." Chloe laughed, shifting over to give Nadine better access to the water and reaching for the shampoo. Squeezing a healthy dollop onto her hand, Chloe glanced back at Nadine. She could never get enough of that body; Nadine's arms was the dictionary definition of perfection. Chloe studied the curvature of the muscles, before her eyes travelled down and lingered on her ass. God, it was just so touchable. Every inch of Nadine's body screamed "touch me", though Chloe knew that simply wasn't an option. So she resisted, and began to apply the shampoo to her tangled, greasy hair. 

Soon enough, Chloe was stood under the running water, simply enjoying the jets hitting her back, the water soothing the ferocious sunburn splayed across her skin from the heat of the day. All the remaining tension had left her body, and Chloe stretched unconsciously, accidentally whacking Nadine in the back of the head. "Shit- sorry China."

"You scared the shit out of me!" Nadine said, a little breathlessly, as she turned around. Though, a playful smile was on her lips. "I think we need to get out before we run up a water bill."

"Hmm, I guess." Chloe said, a little discouraged, but she turned off the taps and stepped out of the shower with Nadine, still staring a little too openly at Nadine's naked body.

"Seen something you like?" Nadine asked, back still to Chloe as she bent down and picked up the towel, caramel skin illuminated by the amber lighting from the lamp in the corner.

"Oh yeah, definitely. It really is gorgeous, I want it to myself." Chloe's eyes were almost out of her head as she stared at Nadine's backside, silently thanking the Gods for this sight. Though she was cursing them once the woman stood back up. "Now that's not fair!"

"Hows that not fair?" Nadine challenged, turning around to face Chloe and feeling silently victorious as the other woman's eyes lowered to breast-level. "With you shoving your ass in my face every chance you get?"

For a moment, Chloe's mouth opened. Then she closed it. "..." A smirk formed. "Shoving my ass in your face?"

Nadine paused, her own eyes betraying her as they lowered down to goggle Chloe's beautiful body. "... Well-"

Without warning, soft lips crashed onto hers. Words failed Nadine as she simply staggered back against the wall, her arms snaking around Chloe's torso and sliding down her lower back as the kiss became more heated. The taste of pizza still faintly lingered on Chloe's tongue, as did a sweet taste Nadine couldn't recognise. They only separated to come up for air, though a second later their mouths were together once more in a battle for dominance. Nadine had soon switched places with Chloe, her knee nestling itself between Chloe's legs and settling there, refusing to budge. A low, animalistic moan escaped Chloe's open mouth, vibrating against Nadine's own and evoking a heat from her core. "Shit-" Nadine breathed against Chloe's mouth, feeling Chloe unashamedly grinding down against her knee. Hands were all over her body, first detangling the curls on her head, then exploring her torso and gently massaging her breasts. Nadine allowed herself to moan in response to Chloe's touch, giving the other permission to keep on exploring until her hands firmly grasped her ass. "Enjoying yourself, China?"

In response Chloe simply moaned, louder than she probably should've, her hips moving on their own and pressing harder against Nadine's muscle. A gasp of surprise left her as Nadine literally picked her up in her arms, and Chloe wrapped her legs around Nadine's waist, still kissing her hard on the mouth. But soon Nadine's lips left hers, and moved their way down to Chloe's sweet spot on her neck. A ragged, broken moan escaped her parted lips as Nadine gently sucked on the skin their, causing pulses of pleasure to shoot right down to her groin. 

"Looks like I found the right spot," Nadine breathed, gently nipping down on the skin as she left a trail of kisses down to her collarbone. Setting her down onto the bed, Nadine didn't even have to ask for Chloe to eagerly spread her legs, her own hand moving to touch herself. Nadine simply chuckled lowly, and gripped Chloe's wrist, moving her hand away. "I've got something better than that, China." Without warning, Nadine's mouth was pressed against Chloe's heat, earning a gasp from the other. 

"N-Nadine-" Chloe managed to choke out, back arching as Nadine's tongue danced around her sweet spot. "Ah-" 

Nadine didn't even make the effort to tell her to quieten down; instead she was revelling in the sounds Chloe made, the moans sending sparks right down to her own groin. She ignored herself and simply focused on Chloe's clitoris, massaging it vigorously with her tongue. The taste was sweeter than she'd expected, much like that of warm pineapple. It was barely a couple of minutes before a sharp gasp from the other alerted Nadine of her orgasm. 

"Shit!" Chloe cried out against her fist, her body trembling violently as she rode the waves of ecstasy hitting her all at once. Sparks of pleasure built up from her core, and began to centre around her groin before ripping up her torso and right down to her toes. By the time she came down from her high, there was an excessive amount of sweat building up on her forehead, and Nadine was still between her legs, peppering kisses along her thighs. "Oh my god, Nadine..." Chloe sat up slowly, almost dizzy from pleasure. When Nadine came closer, she pressed her lips against Nadine's once more, tasting herself on Nadine's tongue. Chloe's hands ventured down to Nadine's breasts again and began to massage them as they kissed, relishing in the way Nadine released soft noises of pleasure oh so quietly, coaxing the other woman to continue as she pleased. Finally Chloe broke away from the kiss, moving her mouth down to kiss Nadine's breasts. She dragged her tongue across the nipple slowly, teasing the head just to hear Nadine's moans of ecstasy as she did so. One of her hands began to snake down to Nadine's groin, and Chloe chuckled almost silently as she discovered just how much Nadine was getting off. "You're so wet, Nadine..." Chloe whispered, almost sinfully against her breast, still kissing and suckling as her hand began to massage Nadine's sensitive clit. Chloe shifted her hips slightly, allowing room for Nadine to lift hers and give Chloe better access, drinking in Nadine's noises of enjoyment. "This okay?"

"You're asking if this is okay?" It was a surprise to hear how ragged and uneven Nadine's voice was- not her usual calm, collective self at all. 

"I guess that's a yeah." Chloe slipped two fingers inside with ease a moment later, and could've got going a second time at the sound of Nadine's loud, lewd moan. "That's it...." She breathed, her wrist moving slowly to press into Nadine at a better angle. It took a little while, but Chloe soon found the right angle and her pace eventually began to pick up. 

With the strength Nadine had left, she flipped Chloe over again so the woman was on top of her and angled her hips for Chloe to access her better. Her hands made their way to Chloe's damp hair, gripping it ever so slightly as Chloe curled her fingers inside of her. "Fuck!" Nadine cursed before she could hold herself back, and Chloe's fingers began to pump so fast that her eyesight seemed to be failing her. With a jolt, Nadine came harder than she ever had in her life, biting down on her arm in order to prevent herself from yelling and alerting half the neighbourhood that she was getting fingered by Chloe fucking Frazer. Once she had come down from her high, Chloe moved her mouth to gently kiss Nadine, practically collapsing on top of her. 

"So does this come as part of the job or?" Chloe managed weakly, catching her breath as best she could before rolling off of Nadine. 

Nadine simply chuckled lightly, her muscles relaxing in the aftermath of her orgasm.

"Have you guys seen the news-" Sam was bursting through the door, without warning, an expression of happiness on his face, before it suddenly dropped and the man was turning around as fast as he could, one hand over his eyes. "Oh my GOD."

"SAMUEL DRAKE!" Nadine barked, lobbing a pillow at his head in fury.

"What the fuck!" He simply shouted back, eyes still covered and giving the two enough time to cover themselves up. "Were you fucking?! Oh my GOD you were fucking-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Nadine shouted, venom in her voice and a look in her eye that screamed bloody murder. "Or I'll snap your neck right now!"

Chloe, who wasn't all that bothered about Sam seeing her naked, was laughing her ass off beside Nadine, who was hurriedly trying to get into the Turka Meenu had left them. "Sam you REALLY need to learn how to knock, mate."

"I wasn't expecting- oh god, Nate's not gonna beli-"

"Say a word and you won't wake up in the morning!" Nadine was yelling, about to get up and beat the living shit out of Sam before Chloe grabbed her arm. 

"You can turn around now, love." Chloe said weakly, her body still wracking with laughter.

"I can't even remember what I was going to say." Sam said, spitefully, as he glowered at Nadine. "I'm scarred for life now, thanks for that Nadine." His eyes moved to Chloe as Nadine practically growled at him. "Why didn't you put any clothes on?"

"You've seen it all before." She shrugged simply, stretching out on the bed before getting up and heading into the bathroom to wash her hands. "It's not like I'm meeting the bloody queen."

Sam rolled his eyes so hard that Chloe was worried they were going to fall out of his head. "I'm guessing you don't need my compan-"

"We're good." Nadine hissed, perched on the edge of the bed and ready to attack whenever she got the chance.

"Well, see you in the morning I guess..." Sam muttered, sighing heavily and wiping his eyes before leaving the room.

"I should've killed those bloody Drakes while I had the chance!" Nadine yelled as soon as the door was shut, standing up and pacing.

"I like them." Chloe said nonchalantly, appearing from the bathroom and pushing Nadine back onto the bed. "You need to relax, you'll-"

"Live longer, you've said."

At that, Chloe simply grinned. "Someone's been paying attention."


End file.
